<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Friend by TriniTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086081">Just a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea'>TriniTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter x Jason Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Introspection, M/M, Peter x Jason Week, prompt: friendship, technically not a drabble because it's not 100 words but it's pretty short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“My friend Jason.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It sounds like poison on Peter’s tongue.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter x Jason Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*throws confetti* HAPPY PETER X JASON WEEK!<br/>Here's a short one to start off with today's prompt: Friendship<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“My friend Jason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like poison on Peter’s tongue. A hard lump grows as he tries to swallow his words and push away the rest of the intrusive thoughts parading around in his mind. He puts on a brave faceㅡor at least he thinks he doesㅡall the while ignoring the warmth creeping onto his cheeks, his heart palpitations growing faster and louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like a liar. Is he a liar? Kind of? It feels like a half-truth. Jason </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend, first and foremost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a more accurate description. Friendship is the foundation that their relationship is built on. Yet, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, does not begin to encompass what he means to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not cover the quiet weekend mornings dancing around to cheesy pop music in their dorm room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not cover the countless nights spent wrapped in Jason’s arms, their breath rising and falling in perfect harmony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not cover the stolen kisses in hallways while no one is watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The millions of beautiful things that Jason is to him, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not begin to cover it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Peter calls him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>my friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he has to be careful not to slip off the tightrope, dangling a hundred feet off the Earth with uncertainty below. Every time he says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>my friend”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it really wants to come out as “</span>
  <em>
    <span>my love”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter likes the sound of that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It feels warm, like a fireplace glowing in a secluded cabin in the dead of winter as snow falls outside of the frosted window panes. It’s like a galaxy of endless stars, shining brilliantly through a dark sky, showing him the infinite possibilities of their love. It tastes sweet, like smooth honey melting on his tongue. It makes Peter’s heart burst, his cheek warm not by shame, but by pure joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love</span>
  </em>
  <span> is only reserved for whispers, when it’s just the two of them and the world outside of their four walls is asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span>As Jason sleeps, Peter lies awake beside him. He watches his chest rise and fall so peaceful. In the darkness, Peter smiles, thinking to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe one day, I’ll stand on atop of the world and shout “My love, my love, my love” a thousand times.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>